Raconteslui combien je l'aime
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: - Gazetto & Reituki - Un soir Ruki rentre chez lui... Et Jui vient lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelles...


**Titre de la Fic: Racontes-lui combien je l'aime.  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Les plus mignons.. Reita et Ruki.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note : Bon les trucs en Gras-Italiques-soulignés en milieux de pages, se sont des paroles hein xD. Sa sert peut être a rien, mais lisez en bas vous comprendrez pourquoi je les ai misent xD. Brefouilles, voilà, bonne lecture, et a la prochaine peut être, (oui oui j'ai pas oublier les autres fictions ... Je suis en plein travaille de préparations mentale a "Quest-ce que j'ai vais foutre en suite?" xD hein xD)  
**

**-**

* * *

-

-

_Il était une fois, un joli prince de la musique, qui rentrait chez lui. Comme tout les soirs il était fatigué et seul. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir se détendre dans un bain. A l'heure qu'il était, son amant avait déjà dut arrivé. Étrangement, il trouva la maison bien silencieuse. Qu'importe. Il devait peut être boire un verre avec des amis. Après tout, ils étaient libres d'avoir une vie sociale. Le petit brun au mèche rouges décida de poser de se vautrer dans le canapé en attendant que son amoureux reviennes. Il n'irait ce coucher qu'une fois que son blond a crêtes pourrais l'enserrer dans ses bras. Sinon ça ne servait plus a rien. Il mit alors la télévision, certain qu'il ne mettrais pas trop longtemps a revenir. Il avait confiance en lui. Il savait parfaitement que jamais Reita ne le tromperais pas. Après tout c'était pas pour rien que c'était le blond qui avait voulue vivre avec lui...Même si il faut avouer que la présence du brun 24h/24 chez lui était peut être un facteur de cet accélération. Il avait pris des habitudes, et maintenant il lui avait toujours semblé avoir vécu avec Rei. Et le petit chanteur commençaient a sentir ses petits yeux se fermer tout seuls. Il était tellement fatigué que sans vraiment s'y attendre, il s'assoupit devant la télévision. Et les heures s'envolèrent, laissant seul cet homme endormit dans la nuit.._

_Un long bruit de sonnette le réveilla. Tirant brutalement Ruki de son sommeille, il se leva, frottant ses yeux de ses mains. Il s'aperçut qu'il était bien tard... Très tard dans la nuit. Au moins. Reita revenait. C'était bon signes non? Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, toutes sa joie de voir son amant se dissipa. Devant lui se trouvais le chanteur de Vidoll. Il jeta un regard avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était tard. Que faisait-il a cet heure-ci?_

**« ... Pourquoi tu viens aussi tard? Tu t'est encore engueulé avec Tora?.. ****»**

_Le brun ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir au côté de son ami. Il resta complètement silencieux pendant un moment, avant que le brun a mèches rouges ne reprenne._

**« ... Tu n'auras pas vu Reita? Il est tard... Je commence a m'inquiéter.... Je pense que finalement, c'est pas impossible qu'il me trompe... Je rentre pas souvent tôt, et je sais jamais ce qu'il fait de ses soirés quand il sort avec des amis... Tu crois que je lui laisse trop de libeté? J'aurais peut être du me montrer plus jaloux. Mais je pensait que si- ****»**

**« Ruki... ****» **_le coupa le vocaliste._** « Reita ne te trompe pas... ****»**

-

_**« Puisqu'il faut que je vous quitte  
Puisque la nuit m'attend  
Puisque je m'en vais trop vite  
Trop longtemps**_

_**Puisqu'il te faudra lui dire  
Avec ses mots d'amant  
Puisqu'il te faudra mentir  
Tendrement**** »**_

**-  
**

_Le chanteur tourna la tête vers son ami... Et a l'air grave, il compris que tout ça n'étais pas normal. Mais il avait peur de comprendre... Son rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter brusquement... L'angoisse que venait de lui faire le guitariste ne lui plaisait pas.. Il le fixa tellement longuement, avec tellement d'appréhension que Jui se décida a lui expliquer ce qui se passait.  
_

**« Reita est... Il est... partit... ****»**

**« Comment ça? Reita est partit? Il m'as quitté? Mais pourquoi? Je comprend pas! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers? Pourquoi il est partit? Hein? Il a rencontrer quelqu'un c'est ça? Tu l'as poussé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre? Dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Reita est pas là? Pourquoi il est pas encore rentré? Il est tard tu sais... Tu pourrais me l'avouer si Reita était déchiré et dormait chez toi! J'en ferais pas un plat tu sais! Je le laisserais même tout seul dormir! J'ai pas besoin de lui pour dormir! JE peut le faire comme un grand! ****» **_Le plus petit commença a perdre un peu la raison._

_Il savait ce qu'il voulais dire... Il avait compris. Mais il ne voulais pas accepter ça. Il voulais d'abord penser a tout sauf a ça. A toutes les situations plus douloureuses soient-elles, mais pas celle-ci. Et le grand brun ne savait pas comment le faire attérir. Il regardait Ruki s'énerver tout seul en plein milieux du salon... Il se décida a l'attraper par les deux épaules et lui dire clairement en face en le secouant un peu._

**« RUKI!... IL EST MORT! REITA EST MORT! ****»**

_Mais il ne voulais pas l'admettre! Il repoussa violemment le brun en criant de toutes ses forces._

**« TU DIS N'IMPORTES QUOI! REITA M'AS QUITTÉ! IL EST PARTI AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! C'EST TOUT! ****»**

**« IL EST MORT BORDEL DE MERDE! TON REITA EST MORT. IL EST FROID ET SANS VIE! ****» **_s'acharna le brun. C'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais c'était la plus radicale. Et la plus simple pour un homme déjà entrain de pleurer un ami._

**« TU COMPRENDS PAS ! JE VEUX PAS! JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORDS! IL PEUT PAS ! C'EST... Je veux pas! Tu entends? Je veux pas... J'ai... J'ai trop besoin de lui... Je peux pas... Non... ****» **

_Le petit brun a mèche rouges fondit en larmes s'écroulant au sol. Ce n'étais pas vrai. Reita ne pouvais pas être mort! Il ne lui en avait pas donné la permission! Tout sauf ça! Il aurais même préféré apprendre que Reita s'était moqué de lui et s'était enfuit pour éviter d'avoir a l'épouser comme c'était prévu. C'était impossible! Pourquoi son homme a lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui?_

_Jui le prit dans ses bras tendrement, et le berça doucement. Il lui caressait avec beaucoup de compassion ses cheveux. Il le serrais si fort dans ses bras... En faite, il essayait de se retenir de pleurer. Il devait être fort pour le Chanteur... Il devait être fort parce que Reita le lui avait demandé. Il lui avait dit de prendre soin de son amant. De faire en sorte qu'il ailles mieux... Mais c'était impossible. Le blond était toute la vie de Ruki. Ruki ne vivait que pour lui. Si il était si heureux de se lever le matin, c'était parce que dans son lit il avait Reita. Si il était si heureux d'aller travailler c'était parce que le soir, il retrouvais son Reita, il lui parlais de sa journée; lui souriait; l'embrassait; lui ferait l'amour; et s'endormirait dans ses bras. Parfois, Reita rentrait tard, et le petit l'attendait sagement dans le canapé. Comme toujours il s'endormait devant la télé. Comme toujours le blond le réveillait par un baiser et tout deux montaient se coucher... Une routine drôlement bien ficelé... Mais pour un être aussi dépendant... La perte du bassiste était impossible a accepter. Pour qui allait-il vivre ? Dans les bras de qui s'endormirait-il ce soir? Pour qui serait-il heureux d'aller travailler demain? Pourquoi encore prétendre vivre sans lui? Le chanteur de Vidoll savait tout ça... Souvent, il entendait le blond a crêtes parler du petit brun avec un sourire au lèvres... On aurais pu penser que la routine le dérangeait, mais non. Le blond aimait cette routine. Car tout les jours quand il rentrait il voyait dans le regard de son homme qu'il était aimé, encore et toujours... Et quoi de plus beau que de savoir que celui que vous aimez, vous aimes toujours? Quoi de plus merveilleux que de n'avoir qu'a être a ses côtés pour se sentir tellement bien?_

-

_**«****Dis-lui que je suis près de lui  
Que je suis dans le vent  
Puisqu'il faudra qu'il comprenne  
Doucement**_

_**Trouves les mots pour pas qu'il pleure  
Dis-lui combien... je pense à lui.**** »**_

**-  
**

_Et le petit brun a mèche Rouge pleurait et pleurait encore... Comment pouvais-t-on faire autant de mal a une personne qui n'avais rien demandé? Il ne savais pas tellement quoi faire... Il n'était pas Reita. Il ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour que Ruki l'écoutes et se sente mieux. Il tapota doucement le dos du plus vieux, avant de lui glisser a l'oreille._

**« Je sais qu'il t'aimait vraiment. Il m'as dit de te dire qu'il t'aimerais toujours. Que même si il n'étais plus là, il veillerais sur toi de là-haut.. Parce qu'il aime sa petite belle aux bois dormant. Il y a tellement de chose qu'il voulais que je te dise... ****»**

_Ruki-Chan qui pleurait toujours, finit par essayer de comprendre ce que lui disait l'autre chanteur... Se pouvait-il que Reita lui ait dit toutes ses choses avant de mourir? Pourquoi il n'était pas là? Pourquoi il n'avait pas prit le temps de lui dire en face avant de s'en aller! mais trop tard.. Sa curiosité était piqué au vif. Et si Reita lui avait dit quelque chose d'important?...  
_

**« ... Comme quoi...? ****»**

_Le brun se sentait tellement triste et désemparé. Devoir être fort pour quelqu'un c'était plus dur que d'être simplement fort pour soit. Mais il savait que si le blond le lui avait demandé c'était parce qu'il savait que Jui le ferais quand même, et du mieux possible. Ruwa était anéantit, et Kai tentait d'oublier son malheurs dans les bananes a la mayonnaises a la sauce Jus de pomme... C'était désespérant. Le guitariste était entrain d'essayer de les calmer, mais étant lui même au bord de la rupture.. c'était peut être pas très facile. Jui n'était pas vraiment un ami de Rei. En faite, le blond avait toujours eut un peu peur que Jui ne s'enfuie avec son amant... Tora aussi avait des doutes... Ils ne comprenaient pas leurs relations. Elle était bien trop profondes pour les deux autres. Ruki et lui avait vécut tellement de choses similaires qu'ils étaient forcément plus liés que de simples amis de vue. Et pourtant, Reita avait fait preuve d'amour en confiant cette mission au beau brun qu'était Jui. Alors quand il vit que Ruki était prêt a écouter ce qu'il avait a lui dire, il le lâcha doucement, et se mit a lui dire le plus tendrement possible, tout ce que le blond avait dit... Il essayait de retranscrire tout l'amour que pouvais ressentir Reita... Pour rester fidèle a son envie, et a ses mots...._

**« Dès la première fois que tu lui a adressé la paroles, il savait que tu était le genre de mec qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier. Lui qui était d'une nature plus calme, avait peur que tu t'en prennes a lui... Et pourtant, il a commencer a te provoquer et te chercher... Il voulais un contact avec toi.. Tu n'étais pas très beau au début... Mais c'était a cause de son maquillage, puisque quand il t'as vu sans, il m'as dit que son sang n'avais fait qu'un tours. **

**Il n'as jamais vraiment voulue dire trop de mots d'amour, parce que ça valait de moins en moins a force de les dire. Une fois de temps en temps a plus de force que trop souvent. Il ne voulais pas que se soit des mots faciles a dire... Reita voulais qu'à chaque fois, se soit comme la première fois qu'il s'est déclaré. Avec tout le coeur, et cette pointe d'appréhension. ... Entre nous, il ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé.. Et quelques part, je le comprend tu sais... J'imagine le nombre de fois où il a dut te prendre la tête parce que tu prenais mes coups de fils, et a chaque fois que tu disait "Jui" il redoutais que tu finisse par lui avouer que tu me préférais... Tu sais... Mon homme c'était pareille. ****»**

-

_**«**__** Trouves les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure  
Raconte-lui combien je l'aime, combien je l'aime**_

_**Puisqu'il faut que je vous laisse  
Puisque la nuit me gagne  
Mon amour et nos promesses  
L'accompagnent ****»**_

-

_Le regard de Ruki se perdit un instant... En quoi savoir que Tora ressentait la même chose que Reita devait être énonncé? Il s'en fichais de Tora! Ce qu'il voulais lui c'était qu'on lui parles du blond! Qu'on prononce son noms, et savoir ce qu'il voulais lui dire! Ce baka n'avais sûrement pas fait de lettre, ni même laisser de testament... De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il voulais chez cet homme, c'était son coeur, et son corps... Rien. Il n'avais plus rien en cet instant... Même ses larmes ne voulaient plus tombés... suspendus au moindres mots de l'autre chanteur en face de lui... Chanteur qui se reprit..._

**« Il voulais que je te l'annonce. Que je fasse mon possible pour pas que tu pleures... Il voulais pas mourir tu sais! Il voulais encore passé plein de journée avec toi, et de longs week-end dans tes bras, a te faire l'amour tendrement en pensant a combien il pouvais t'aimer comme un malade, et pourtant ne rien dire... Bon d'accord, d'accords, j'y ajoutes un peu ma touche personnelle... Tu sais, si ce tragique accident n'était pas arrivé... Je serais venus a votre mariage, et tu sais quoi? Je t'aurais sûrement fait les yeux doux pour provoquer sa colère... Tu sais Ruki... Je pourrais te dire, qu'il voulais que je te dise qu'il t'aimais plus fort que n'importe qui sur cette putain de terre... Je pourrais te dire qu'il ne voulais que toi dans sa vie, et que jamais il ne regardait personne d'autre. Je pourrais dire ses mots faciles... Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il m'as demandé a moi de prendre soin de toi. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il m'as demandé a moi, parce que je suis ton meilleure amis. La vérité mon petit gars, c'est que ce mec se souciais plus de toi que de ses propres envies. La seule chose qu'il voulais c'était rentré pour pouvoir aller se coucher avec toi dans ses bras. Il m'as dit combien il aurais voulue sentir son parfum quasiment disparut... ****»**

_Le pauvre Ruki avait ses larmes qui coulaient a nouveau... Jamais le blond ne lui disait si souvent qu'il l'aimait... Et toutes ses choses que Jui lui disait étaient si vrai.. Il aurais sûrement rendu jaloux son amoureux, et Ruki aurais passé tout le reste de la cérémonie a lui expliquer qu'il ne se passerais jamais rien entre Jui et lui... Mais il savait que le blond aurais quand même tirer la tronche, aevc cet air qui le rendait tellement attirant quand il boudait. Et puis, jamais il ne se serais opposé a la venu de Jui a leur mariage parce qu'il savait qu'il comptais beaucoup pour le petit brun a mèche Rouges.. Son absence lui manquait déjà! Il avait plus envie que tout que Reita vienne l'embrasser pour le réveiller de ce cauchemar... Mais le vocaliste n'avais pas finit.... _

_-  
_

_**«**____**Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne  
Réapprends-lui que la vie est belle**_

_**Trouves les mots pour pas qu'il pleure  
Racontes-lui combien je l'aime,  
Combien je vous aime. ****»**_

_**-**__**  
**_

**« Il m'as confié la tâche de prendre soin de toi, pour te ne pas que ton visage soit déformés par les pleurs trop longtemps. Il veille sur toi. en faite, il m'as dit que peut importes ce que tu ferais, et avec qui; il te soutiendrais, tant que .... tu trouves le bonheur. Il m'as dit que la seule chose qu'il aimait voir dès le matin, et avant de se coucher c'était ton sourire. Il veut que tu soit heureux, même si il n'est plus là pour te parler ou te réconforter. Il voulais que je te fasse comprendre a quel point il pouvais t'aimer... Tu sais.... Toi tu l'aimes, mais lui aussi il t'aimes... ****» **_Jui avait du mal a retenir ses larmes.. _

_En réalité, ce genre de choses trop émouvante le faisait pleurer.. Lui qui comprenait a quel point il était important de dire aux gens qu'on les aimes avant qu'elles ne partent a jamais. C'était cruel la vie. Et avant même qu'il ai eut le temps de réalisé ce qui se passait, le petit chanteur qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux lui sauta au cou pour le serrer du plus fort qu'il pouvais. C'était peut être pas conventionnelle comme discours, mais c'était le plus beau discours qu'on lui ai fait sur l'amour... Sur son amour... Il comprenait parfaitement a quel point le blond pouvais l'aimer... Et même si il se sentait triste de l'avoir perdu, les mots de Jui l'avais un peu réconforter... Ses peurs s'étaient dissipés, il n'y avais plus qu'a essayer de sentir le blond a ses côtés._

-

-

_

* * *

_

-

Désolé mais voilà, cette chanson de Lorie m'as totalement rendue tarée XD. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser a cette histoire là xD.

Même si les paroles orignal de "parles-lui" sont très beaucoup (xD) modifiée et réarranger xD. J'espère que vous avez aimé hein xD. pouwwaa 40 jours avant le bac, et j'ai toujours pas commencer mes révisions xD.


End file.
